


revelations

by puchuupoet



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, First Kiss, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puchuupoet/pseuds/puchuupoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the lovely <a href="http://morganoconner.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://morganoconner.livejournal.com/"><b>morganoconner</b></a>, who won me in the lightening round for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/help_nz/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/help_nz/"><b>help_nz</b></a>. She requested: <i>Richard/Misha, admitting feelings and first kisses</i> ♥♥<br/>Thanks to playthefool and cho_malfoy for the beta'ing and feedback ♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely [](http://morganoconner.livejournal.com/profile)[**morganoconner**](http://morganoconner.livejournal.com/), who won me in the lightening round for [](http://community.livejournal.com/help_nz/profile)[**help_nz**](http://community.livejournal.com/help_nz/). She requested: _Richard/Misha, admitting feelings and first kisses_ ♥♥  
>  Thanks to playthefool and cho_malfoy for the beta'ing and feedback ♥

Misha can hear the director's voice, muffled by distance, and then applause starting up. When he turns the corner to the set he can see Richard mingling with the crew. Richard's still in costume, complete with that amazing mustache, and Misha's content for the moment, just watching him talk with everyone.

Richard glances over, catching Misha's eye, and a wide smile breaks out over his face. He wriggles his way through the crowd towards Misha, a triumphant grin on Richard's face when he finally reaches him.

"Hey, you made it. Wasn't sure if I reached you in time."

"I wouldn't have missed this for anything." Misha wraps his arms around Richard in a tight hug. "Keep in touch, yeah?"

Richard lets out a sharp bark of laughter. "Awesome sentiment, but how often does that actually happen?" He tightens his grip before stepping back, and Misha swears he seems reluctant to do so.

"You don't think so?" Misha asks, surprised at how hard it suddenly is to keep his voice level.

"You know how the lifestyle goes. It can be hard enough keeping in touch with extended family, let alone the network or coworkers." Richard shrugs one shoulder.

"Right, and you're off hanging out with Snoop Dogg now, I get it." Misha smiles again, but it's harder this time.

"Hey, I gotta go change, but I'll catch up with you before I take off for my flight, okay?" Richard grins and twirls the end of his mustache.

Misha nods. "Yeah, sounds good." His smile widens when Richard claps him on the shoulder. Misha's gaze follows Richard as he walks off in the direction of the trailers, Gabriel's swagger still evident in his gait.

Misha's still staring when someone bumps into his shoulder, and with a start Misha turns to find Jensen staring at him.

"It's gonna be quiet with him gone," Jensen states, raising an eyebrow at Misha.

"Yeah..."

"You okay there?"

"'m fine." Misha can feel Jensen's gaze on him, and he smiles at him. "Like you said, it's gonna be different around here now."

"That's bull and you know it. And the only reason I'm pushing is cause he's leaving and despite what you said, that's getting to you, right?"

Misha hesitates before shaking his head. There's a rush of vulnerability at the admittance and he crosses his arms against the feeling. He's not used to it, letting someone get under his skin the way Richard has. So far he's been able to brush it off, mask it with his normal personality. But now that it's time for Richard to take off to the next job, there's been a knot growing in the pit of his stomach. Even now he feels belly-up exposed in front of Jensen and he shifts from one foot to the other, unsure as to how much he wants to admit to.

The silence is starting to drag on until Jensen breaks it with a soft chuckle. Misha looks over at him, at the fond _you dumbass_ look Jensen's giving him.

"What?" Misha hates how defensive the word ends up coming out.

Jensen shakes his head, still smiling. "Go after him already." He bumps shoulders with Misha again, gentler this time. "I know for a fact that his flight doesn't actually leave until tomorrow night."

"Why wouldn't he tell me that?"

Jensen leans in close, bringing his hand up to grasp at Misha's neck and pull him towards him. "Have you thought that maybe he's waiting to see if you come after him? And it's his backup plan if you don't?" The words are warm against Misha's skin and he shudders at the implication.

"You think?" Misha pulls back to meet Jensen's eyes.

"Just go already." Jensen slides his hand down to press between Misha's shoulder blades.

Misha doesn't need to be told twice, just grins at Jensen with a whispered "thank you" and then he's off.

  
The walk's over too quickly, the lot obviously too small when Misha finds himself already at Richard's trailer. He makes himself knock before he over thinks it all. There's a mumbled noise, something that registers in Misha's mind as a welcome, so he pushes the door open. He freezes when he sees Richard though, the other man shirtless and caught in the middle of pulling off his pants.

"Is it later already? I didn't think I was moving that slowly," Richard jokes, but Misha picks up on an awkward tone. He takes a step back towards the door when he sees Richard's eyes flicker towards the clock on the wall.

"Uhh, no, it's all me. I just had to..." Misha trails off, nervous and distracted by Richard's current state of undress. His jeans are zipped but not buttoned, and his belt is hanging loose from the loops. Misha finally meets Richard's eyes, worried as to what he'll see.

Richard's still wide-eyed , but he's relaxed a little. "I was just gonna shower," he offers. "Are we still on for later...?"

Misha swallows before forcing himself to speak. "I didn't want to wait."

"For what?"

"This." Misha's crossing the room in a few long steps, eyes locked on Richard's. He's sure that same expression is reflected in his own gaze, hopes to god it is, cause suddenly Richard's right there and Misha's leaning in to kiss him.

He keeps it short, despite the overwhelming want to tangle himself in Richard and drag them both down to the ground.

Neither of them move after he's pulled away, the silence thudding in Misha's head. He doesn't realize he's been holding his breath until it escapes him with a heavy whoosh. It's what gets him moving again, fumbling backwards as he avoids Richard's eyes.

"I, I should get..." He stammers, a sure sign he's let himself tumble too far towards hope. He starts to turn, his hands clenching as he steps away. Misha's pretty sure he has a clear shot for the door when suddenly strong fingers are grabbing at his hip and pulling him back around.

A surprised gasp slips out of Misha at the touch. The noise grows into a whimper when Richard's other hand snakes up Misha's back to pull him closer.

"You can't leave after that." Richard sounds amused, and there's that familiar gleam in his eye; the one that caught Misha's attention in the first place. His grip tightens on Misha's hip as worry seeps into his words. "Don't leave me hanging..."

Misha kisses him harder then, the way he's always wanted to. His hands come up to cup Richard's face, thumbing over his cheekbones as Misha licks into his mouth. When Richard moans Misha pulls back, resting his forehead against Richard's.

"Were you really going to leave without saying anything?"

"Have you really been this dumb to not have noticed?" Richard retorts, his thumb moving in slow circles over Misha's hipbone.

"Didn't want to assume..."

"For the first time ever." Richard huffs out a laugh. "You know how much time we've wasted?"

"I'm still absorbing it all, but yeah."

"Well, lock the door before you come back." Richard starts to pull away, until both hands are resting on Misha's hips.

"What?"

"Dumbass. I still need to take a shower, and I'd rather no one walk in on us." Richard raises an eyebrow. "Unless that sort of thing gets you off, and if so, don't tell me until our third date."

Richard untangles himself from Misha, pressing another kiss to Misha's mouth before walking towards the back of the trailer.

Misha doesn't move until his phone starts buzzing at him. He pulls it out of his pocket as he heads towards the door, thumbing at the keypad until the message shows up.

 _Soo? ;)_

Misha ignores Jensen's text, locking both the door and deadbolt instead. He turns his phone off, shoving it deep into his pocket as he follows Richard's path. He can hear the water hitting the shower door, the clink of a belt buckle hitting the floor, and when he pushes the door open a cloud of steam hazes out.

He can see Richard, blurry through the glass. Misha starts to strip, his shoes and pants getting kicked off as he pulls his t-shirt off over his head. When he gets his head clear he finds Richard staring at him, a smirk growing on the other man's face.

"This is so long overdue," Richard states, reaching a hand out, and Misha grins as Richard tugs him under the stinging spray.  



End file.
